ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yang (Street Fighter)
Hong Kong, China |height = 5'8"Capcom 30th Anniversary Character Encyclopedia (173 cm) |weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) |bloodtype = B |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |style = Kung Fu |likes = Movies, Shaomei (his girlfriend), his hair, catsStreet Fighter V Character Encyclopedia: Yang, his older twin brother, Chun-Li (by influence) |dislikes = Rash people, Stinky tofu |special = Inline skating, taming cats, hairstyling |rival(s) = Yun (friendly), Chun Li (friendly), Sean, Ryu, Oro (SFIII: 2nd Impact) |moves = Tourouzan, Senkyutai, Byakko Soshoda, Zenpou Tenshin, Kaihou, Rengeki TourouhaΩ, HonshinΩ, Seiei Enbu, Raishin Mahhaken, Tenshin Senkyutai New Generation only: Zesshou Hohou, Kobokushi, Sorai Rengeki, Genei Jin |firstgame = Street Fighter III: New Generation |voiceactor = Ted Sroka (Street Fighter IV (in Chun-Li's intro) Johnny Yong Bosch (Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition) |japanactor = Wataru Takagi (Street Fighter III: New Generation and 2nd Impact) Masakazu Suzuki (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition) |relationship = Yun (older twin brother) Lee (uncle)}} |Yang (Street Fighter IV series)}} is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: New Generation as a palette swap of his older twin brother, Yun, before being given a unique moveset in Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. He is an introverted inline skater from Hong Kong, skilled in the art of Chinese Kung Fu. Biography Appearance Having started off as a simple head swap of his brother, Yang's appearance is similar to that of his brother in many aspects. Like Yun, he wears a sleeveless kung fu shirt with a black and yellow trim, though his is red instead of white. On his arms he wears yellow wristbands attached to form fingerless gloves, and on his legs he wears black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers on his feet. Unlike Yun, however, he does not wear a cap; instead Yang sports a rather distinctive hairstyle, with incredibly long and jagged bangs which protrude quite some distance from his forehead. Yang is seen riding on his rollerblades when not fighting. Personality Yang is the less cocky of the two Lee brothers, with a cool, quiet, and self-carrying personality. However, he can also be condescending and a bit mouthy, and exhibits an eagerness to prove himself, though mainly to prove himself stronger than his brother as opposed to all fighters. His remix of their theme in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is more calm and pleasant sounding in its beat, reflecting this. Like Yun, he is a film enthusiast, and when he encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, in his win quote he asks if he is "the real Fei Long" and then plan to tell Yun about meeting him. He also comments on Decapre looking like she came from "some crummy B movie". Relationships Yun His other older half. They have their moments of agreeing and disagreeing, but their mutual outlook is heavily implied to see-saw at times, often getting in trouble with their uncles as a result of Yun wanting to try things and Yang getting dragged along. Brotherly fights among them is common and often seen as practice. Hoimei Yang seems to have a good relationship with Hoimei, and she is not as seemingly antagonistic to him as she is to Yun. He used to have feelings for Hoimei too, but knows she likes Yun better, and gives up hoping on her. Shaomei The younger sister of Hoimei. Shaomei is hinted to have reciprocated Yang's feelings in 3rd Strike, putting him among the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. She is rather mellow and calm just like him. Chun-Li Yang holds her in high regard, not only as an elder figure, but someone to look up to. Story Early life The Lee Brothers are relatives to their long-lost uncle Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. While having been separated from their parents at birth, they are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld, who support them as their godparents. They own a restaurant, and are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. During his youth he had the nickname . ''Street Fighter IV'' series He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in Street Fighter IV with Yun. The twins also make a brief appearance in her Super Street Fighter IV ending. In Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yang, with his twin brother Yun, followed Chun-Li on her mission to take down S.I.N., with the pair thinking that anything or anyone Chun-Li considers worth fighting must be an interesting challenge. He also uses this opportunity to test his skills against other fighters besides Yun and his uncles. After the adventure, Yun and Yang get into trouble because they wandered off without telling any of their uncles. As they get dealt their punishment, Yang runs into Chun-Li. Yang thanks her, stating he would not have fought such strong opponents had it not been for her influence. The siblings bid her farewell and hope to see her again someday. ''Street Fighter III'' series In New Generation, Yang is selectable only as a "palette swap" of Yun. In the later two games, he is a separate character with his own unique set of special attacks and super arts. Yang, along with Yun, entered the third World Warrior tournament to show their skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. Yang later sarcastically remarks about Gill's proposition beratingly, with Yun reminding him of their roles for their hometown. In Yang's ending, he and Yun are having a quarrel (or have been out for too long fighting) only to be stopped by Hoimei and her sister Shaomei. Shaomei tells him that Hoimei was expressing her relief to see them again and gives them advice to not act so reckless. Yang agrees and goes with Shaomei while Yun gets his ear pinched by Hoimei. Other appearances ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX While Yang is not playable in the ''Alpha series, he does appear in Yun's story in the portable versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Yang and his twin brother Yun are searching around the world for the legendary movie star Fei Long, so they could become famous movie stars. They have a run-in with Dee Jay, who by chance is known to associate with Fei Long, and so Yun fought him and won. Yun heard rumors of Fei-Long working with Shadaloo, but Dee Jay claims they were false, knowing Fei Long was no crook. With Dee Jay's help, they finally find Fei Long and fight him to know the truth. After the Lee Brothers won, Fei Long told Yun and Yang that he had simply infiltrated Shadaloo to get closer to their evil leader, M. Bison. The Lee Brothers decided to help Fei Long in order to save the world from Shadaloo. Unfortunately, the Lee Brothers and Fei Long were then caught by Shadaloo. They successfully escaped, and began to work their way to Bison. Fei Long let Yun finish off the rest of Shadaloo's Dolls, while he finds and fights Bison. Yun finds Fei Long defeated at Bison's feet. Bison asks the Lee Brothers to join him and Shadaloo, but they refuse. And so, they fight, and with the help of Fei Long, the Lee Brothers are victorious. Fei Long thanks them, and in return the Lee brothers got their wish to become movie stars and starred in their own movie, Street King 2: Three Dragons. Comics ''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final Yang appears as an opponent in the ''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final manga. Though he initially served as more of a challenge to Ryu than his brother due to his faster, unpredictable moves, his blows lacked physical power and he was defeated as well. He was last seen recovering from his wounds with Yun. UDON comics Cameos *Yang makes a brief appearance in the Half Pipe stage in Street Fighter X Tekken, watching the fight as his brother skateboards behind him. The stage is also in Ultra Street Fighter IV, but Yang will only appear if he's not fighting on it. *Yang appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Yang appears as a collectible Spirit sharing it with Yun. Gameplay Fighting style Yang fights using Chinese martial arts based on Bājíquán. His motif however, is based on swiping hand strikes and palm strikes akin to a snake's head. Moveset Yang's techniques were in the beginning identical to Yun in New Generation, but since 2nd Impact, he has received his own moveset, differentiating from his brother in playstyle. His martial arts are said to be reflective of his temperament, like that of "tidal waves"; akin to flowing water that gradually builds up with a rhythm and comes to overwhelm with all of its might at the right time. His techniques include the Tourouzan, a slashing move similar to Fei Long's Rekkaken; Senkyutai, a kick which (depending on the button) can strike immediately or roll towards the opponent before hitting; Byakko Soshoda, a double palmstrike at the opponent (similar to the Kobukushi but with slightly more range due to the full extension of his elbows); and Kaihou, a command dash. He still shares Zenpou Tenshin with Yun, a position-changing command grab similar to Fei Long's. His Super Arts in 3rd Strike are Raishin Mahaken, Tenshin Senkyutai, and Seiei Enbu; as with many characters introduced in SFIII, they would return as Ultra Combos in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (with Seiei Enbu as the Super Combo). Subpages Quotes Yang/Quotes Gallery Yang/Gallery Sprites Yang/Sprites Trivia * Yang and Yun both have striking similarities to two characters from the anime series Gundam Wing: Duo Maxwell for Yun, who sports a ballcap and wears his hair in a long braid and Trowa Barton for Yang, an acrobat with incredibly long and jagged bangs. ** He also resembles Suneo Honekawa from the Doraemon franchise, as both characters have forward-swept hair. * Yang's Senkyutai attack is similar to Lee's old rising kick attack; in fact, the short version performs the move exactly without Yang's startup roll. * Yun and Yang's theme in all of the Street Fighter III games bear a resemblance to the theme of the James Bond movies, having similar chords. This is most recognizable with the Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike variant. * In some early CPS3 revisions of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Yang's Tenshin Senkyutai Super Art glitches in the VS. Screen when he is selected by Player 2; the name becomes Magnetic Storm, though when selected, it is still Tenshin Senkyutai. This was fixed in later revisions as well as the console ports. * In the parody fighting game Divekick, a character named "Dive" is a parody of Yang. * In 3rd Strike, if Yang wins three matches in a row, a white cat with greenish eyes will appear in the intro of subsequent matches on Yang's side, that will look around and dash away as the fight begins. Same cat will go back to Yang's side if he wins the match. * In 2nd Impact, Yang's stage on the left center side has a statue of Sun Wukong (famously known as Son Gokuu in Japanese on'yomi) from Journey to the West, sealed inside his prison of Five Finger Mountain (known as Five Elements Mountain here like in some other sources). Destroying the statue instead breaks the mountain to reveal the Wukong statue in find condition, which references his eventual release from the mountain after 500 years in the source material. * In New Generation and 3rd Strike on Yun's version of the Crowded Street stage, Yang (if he is not the opponent) will spectate the fight if Yun is one of the combatants. If Yun is knocked out in front of Yang, he will look down in disappointment, while if he wins the round, he will look up at the screen. * In Street Fighter Unlimited Ibuki refers to both Yun and Yang collectively as "Double Dragons". This is likely a reference to their similar relationship to Billy and Jimmy from the Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games. Videos Super Street Fighter IV Yang Prologue (eng) Super Street Fighter IV Yang Ending (eng) Stage Themes Street Fighter lll - Yun and Yang's Theme (Looped)|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Street Fighter III 2nd Impact (Yang's Theme Extened) (HD) 1997|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Yang & Yun's Theme - Crowded Street SF III.3|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition - Crowded Street (Theme of Yun and Yang Remix)|''Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition'' See also * [[List of moves in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike#Yang|Yang's moves in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike]] * [[List of moves in Super Street Fighter IV H-Z#Yang|Yang's moves in Super Street Fighter IV]] *[[List of moves in Ultra Street Fighter IV H-Z#Yang|Yang's moves in Ultra Street Fighter IV]] References Category:Male video game characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Hong Kong people Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional skaters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997